Pain and Panic
Pain and Panic are secondary antagonists of the 1997 animated feature, Hercules. They are two shape-shifting imps who are minions of Hades and provide comic relief. Background either are very intelligent or especially loyal to him and serve Hades only because they fear him and possibly because he owns their souls. They appear to be immortal and capable of regeneration, but being demonic rather than godly, both are capable of feeling pain. Their shape-shifting abilities extend to being capable of shifting only part of their bodies, shifting into shapes both larger and smaller than they themselves are, and even more importantly, merging into a single form; however, this seems to be a more temporary and harder-to-control ability. Their shifting abilities do not seem to extend to voice-mimicking, and they have to do the best they can with their own voices. Hades uses them as pawns in his schemes, and during the movie, they are also used by him to keep an eye on Megara, shifting into bunnies, gophers, chipmunks and birds to do so, and when he loses his temper, occasionally as punching bags. Personality Pain is the fat purple-red imp with little horns and a bitten bat wing on the left side. He is repeatedly injured through the film and animated series. When he shape-shifts, it is usually into something short or fat (or both), and generally colored in red tones. He is the more assertive of the duo, and while more cunning, less likely to think things through properly, which is what gets him into painful situations. Panic is the thin blue/green imp with long horns. While he is slightly less cunning than Pain, his paranoia means he is very much more cautious and rather cynical at times, so he might actually be the smarter one of the two. However, he is easily spooked, which causes accidents and messes up plans. When he shape-shifts, it is usually into something tall or thin (or both) and colored in blue tones. Physical appearance Pain is a pink-skinned imp and much shorter and wider than his partner, with a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. His arms, though just as thin as Panic's, are spindly and end in four-fingered hands, as are his legs, which are much stockier and end in two-toed feet. His wings, which have purple membranes, seem too small to actually fly with. Pain's hair is maroon and styled into two horns, with his real, black horns sprouting out just behind, and his pointed tail is the same color as his hair. His nose is very small and a darker shade of pink than the rest of his skin. His yellow eyes are set very close together, with a thin, black uni-brow, and his upper eyelids having a darker shade of purple. Panic is a teal-skinned imp and much thinner and taller than his partner, with very even and straight teeth, as opposed to Pain's jagged, pointed ones. His arms, though just as thin as Pain's, are much longer and end in four-fingered hands, as are his legs, which end in two-toed feet with navy toenails. His wings, which have teal-blue membranes, seem too small and seemingly useless as Pain. Panic does not have hair like his friend and instead has much larger horns that are the teal color as his skin, unlike Pain's black ones. His pointed tail is also teal blue. His nose is enormous and pointed, with prominent nostrils, sharply contrasting with Pain. His yellow eyes are much larger and set even closer together, and his lower eyelids having a darker shade of blue. Both Pain and Panic may be inspired by a few of Chernabog's minions from the Night on Bald Mountain segment of Fantasia, although it has not been confirmed. Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Imps Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wings Category:Tail Category:Hercules Universe Category:Male Category:Hercules Rogues Gallery Category:Hell